codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TonyMutu/Thoughts on Code Geass R1 and R2
Okay, so i just finished watching Code Geass R2 Lelouch of the Rebellion and i have to say: Wow! What a great ending to a great series. I do not consider myself a mecha fan, but i was hooked to this anime from the very beginning, and that says a lot. It has an amazing plot with a lot of twists and turns along the way but the most important thing in a series: it has great great characters that you can sympathise with and understand. Also, the great animation and the very fitting and intense soundtrack were major pluses to the experience. The moral issues that emerged from the very beginning and the different decisions the characters made depending on their personalities and principles were fascinating to watch (i'm talking mainly about the difference of opinion between Lelouch and Suzaku here). One of the things that surprised me very much is the change of heart that Suzaku has towards the end, fact that leads to his siding with Lelouch. I thought that was a very grown up thing from Suzaku, judging his own opinions of what justice is and admitting how naive he was all the way until that point (although i do relate with a lot of his opinions). To have a good story you always need a great protagonist and Lelouch was just that. I have to say i misjudged him at the beginning and thought he was just another version of a cold-blooded son of a bitch that would do anything for his cause. Well, he was that a lot of times (the main one was killing Euphemia and taking advantage of her massacre) but he also has a very human side, seeing that he cares for his sister and his friends very much, and the fact that he has to betray them has a huge impact on him (that is very evident after Shirley's death). C.C. was another great character that is more close than anyone to Lelouch as she is the only one that understands the pain he suffers and sees beneath the mask he puts on every time he has to make decisions. She is very mysterious as she is the representative of the supernatural in the series and that makes her very interesting. Kallen was a more straight-forward character, having very steady principles and fighting for what she thinks is right. Lastly, the cast of side character was also terrific. The ones who stick out for me are surely Shirley, Diethart and in the end Rolo, who i didn't really like at first but he has a very honorable and meaningful death. Now, about the ending.. First of all, it was amazing. Secondly, he is alive. At least for me. There is no real evidence, the director left it like that so we can interprete whatever we want, so i think he is alive. I think it is more fitting to the story because 1) that way we have an ending with Lelouch and C.C. together exploring the countryside and 2) that way C.C. is finally free of her burden of immortality, the one reason that led her to give Geass to Lelouch and start this whole series of events. That way she is redeemed as well, along with the other characters. So, that's that. In the end, i want to say something about all the comparisons that are made between Code Geass and Death Note. I have watched both animes fully and enjoyed them both. I think that they are two very different animes in terms of style. Death Note is more of a mystery thriller and Code Geass is more action-packed and adventurous. BUT, the main difference between them and the reason i believe Code Geass is superior, is the protagonist. Although some people relate to his ideas of justice (i can't understand those people), Light Yagami at the end of the day was pure evil. He used people like pawns and threw them away like garbage when they were of no use to him. Despite his very high intellect (which went too far at some points but that's another story) i just couldn't relate to him. He was in the end very one-dimensional. Lelouch, on the other hand, as i said earlier he had a lot of layers. The one minute you hated him and the other you pitied him, he was very unexpected and you never knew what he thought. Also, Code Geass has a really great cast of supporting characters. Death Note has Light vs. L (which is epic of course) and that's it. That's also the reason the anime went donwhill after L died. So, that's what i wanted to say. Off to other animes now! :) Category:Blog posts